


Role model ((Mituna X Reader one shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Time after time I tried to impress my role model but I failed.Just remembering him... Laughing at me each time I fell, why do I even try?♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Role model ((Mituna X Reader one shot))

Why did I think of doing this? This was such a stupid idea!  
Again, the skateboard threw me back and vanished into the bushes. My back ached at the impact and I just lay there a moment before sitting up, rubbing my scraped arms.  
Once again, an epic fail.  
Why can't I get it right!?!?  
I tried so hard to at least get the dumb thing moving but I never can.  
My thoughts were interrupted by cruel cackling. "What a stupid wipe out! The board wasn't even moving! Why not go back doing what you know and leave that to the people who can actually do it?"  
A shadow fell over my form and I slowly looked up.  
Of course it was him. It always was. Why didn't he understand?  
I wanted to yell out that I only even tried so to be noticed by him. Noticed. But not this way.  
I had liked him for so long and I had hoped, if I could do something he liked, I would get a smile or a compliment perhaps.  
I liked how he was confident and outgoing. Not even worried about his speech problem of his thick lisp or how other people thought about him.  
I wished to be like that.  
And... He was so beautiful. His features nearly perfect and when he didn't wear that helmet of his, the soft black hair that covered his shining eyes. I had only seen them once when he had wiped out and his bangs were knocked from his face.  
Who wouldn't admire him?  
He wasn't like he used to be though. Something in him had changed from a year ago. I never knew what but he seemed a little off. More cruel than he used to be.  
And flustered easily. The smallest things could set him off. But behind it, maybe the old.... Maybe the old Mituna was still there. Somewhere.  
But now he stood over me, his fangs clearly showing in his snide grin. "Why do you bother (y/n)?"  
Instead of replying, I stood up and pushed past to retrieve my board. From behind, I heard Mituna yell out. "Run away nookwhiffer! You don't belong here!" Followed by more laughing.  
I reached into the bush and yanked out my board. Tears threatened to fall from my face and when they broke out, I ran off.  
I made sure I was far from the skate park before letting my body crumble against a wall and I just let myself cry awhile.  
"Stupid! Stupid stupid!" I gripped tightly on my board and launched it down the sidewalk. It disappeared down the hill and I dropped my face in my arms.  
What's the point?  
I couldn't shake these strong feelings I had for him even if he was... Mean, like that. I've seen him be nice and gentle before. I know it's there. But what he had said, wasn't the first time. I lost count of how many times I had been at that skate park, only trying to get his attention. And each time ended just about the same.  
I end up on my butt and he makes fun of me.  
I couldn't tell him how I feel though. What if he makes fun of me for that too?   
Just then, there was a delicate touch on my shoulder. I sniffed and wiped my tears on my arms quickly before gazing up to a familiar face, holding my board under his arm.  
He gave a small smile and held it out. "I believe this is yours." His voice was soft and quiet. I didn't want to take it back but I did so I wouldn't upset my friend. I set the board beside me and looked away. "What are you doing here?"  
He lowered himself down and sat beside me. "I had heard you were at the park but you weren't there when I arrived so I was looking for you. Luckily your skateboard hit my ankle on it's way down. As that did hurt quite much, I followed the path it had come from and here I am. You should be more careful with your belongings. It could have hit anyone else or gotten stolen. You're lucky i was there." He ended with a soft chuckle.  
"Now what's the matter young one? You can tell me anything."  
I sniffed again and sighed. "You're only a year older than me, Kankri. I'm not that young."  
"Don't change the topic (y/n). What's the matter?"  
I let myself give an annoyed grunt. "Fine. It's Mituna alright? I go to that stupid park everyday and try to get him to pay attention to me. Heck, I literally went out and spent all my allowance on that board but I just... Can't, alright? I can't do it. I always mess up and he laughs at me. I'm so tired of it Kankri. Should I just give up?"  
My friend gazed off as he thought then set his hand on my arm. "Listen to me alright? I won't make your choice for you, but if he's like that, it would be better to find someone else. I'm not good with relationships mind you, but I'm trying to think and consider your feelings. It would be unwise to attempt anything with that fellow in my personal opinion. Honestly, he hasn't been in his right mind as of late. But, this is only a possibility, if you insist this much and if you are really that fond of him, why not tell him how you feel? You don't need to go about and spend your time trying to look good for someone who doesn't appreciate your attempts. So if you really want to, tell Mituna how you really feel about him and if he refuses your feelings, he's not the one. Do you understand?"  
My head was spinning. I couldn't give up yet. But... Tell him how I feel? The thought scared me. I finally gave a nod and stood up. "Right. Thank you. I'll... Try to tell him tomorrow."  
Kankri followed me up. "Very well. I'll be near my phone tomorrow if you wish to tell me how it went."

I found myself at the skate park again the next day after a restless night. I would find the right time to tell him, and this time, without my board.  
I'll just be myself today. The park was just about empty today and I didn't have to wait long to see Mituna walk down into view. His black board was held under his arm.  
I took a deep breath and began to approach. As I did, he turned my way and smirked. "I thought I said you didn't belong here, dickwad. What are you doing back?"  
I shook his comment off and stood before him. "Umm.." I tried to find the words to start but my brain flew out the window and I dropped my head.  
. "What? Now you're stupid too? Do you even know what you're saying now?" He started to laugh but I snapped, standing up tall and pushed him back.  
Mituna stumbled back into the wall, utterly confused, he seemed dumbfounded.  
I moved closer and clenched my fists. "Don't you get it? I'm tired of trying! You idiot! I've been in love with you for so long and y-you're too blind to see a foot away from your face! You push me down everyday when this whole time I only even came here so you would talk to me like a normal human and not something you stepped on! Does that helmet also protect you from seeing someone's feelings for you?"  
When I was done, I was panting and my heart was going crazy in my chest. Mituna had his mouth open like he was going to speak but nothing came out.  
Then, he raised his hands to his head and pulled his helmet off. His black hair tumbled down over his face and he dropped it at his side. "There. Now I can see. I never knew (y/n). Sorry." He looked to his feet and frowned. "Actually, I didn't mean what I said all those times. I'm no good at skateboarding and it was nice to see you keep trying even though you couldn't either. And I was mad at your determination so... Sorry."  
He what? I had no idea Mituna couldn't actually skateboard. Despite him owning one and being at the park everyday, I hadn't actually seen him use it.  
I couldn't help a smile. "Then... We're terrible together?"  
At that, he grinned and chuckled. And not a mean one, a genuine laugh. "You're such a weak grubnibbler. Guess we are." As Mituna held out his hand, my heart skipped a beat and I felt my face flush. I couldn't believe he was really accepting me after all this time.  
Instead of shaking his hand, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
I felt Mituna throw his arms in the air and twitch his neck then grab tight hold of my shirt to hug back.  
As I went to back up, there was suddenly lips mine. I panicked for a moment. H-He was kissing me!? No way! NO WAY!  
When I kissed back, Mituna smirked and nipped quickly. He pulled back and licked his lips with a forked snake-like tongue.  
"You're mine now, alright?"  
Kankri answered his phone almost as soon as I pressed 'Dial'  
"(Y/n) there you are. How did it go?"  
I was grinning on my side of the phone. "It went good. Really good! I guess we're together now."  
There was a pause. "Really? Wonderful news." Another pause. "Then... Is it too late for me to elaborate on my own feelings?"


End file.
